Knights with Firewhiskey
by dieselwriter
Summary: Hermione reminisces on a birthday gift she gave to Ron many years ago. Post DH, RHr. A birthday oneshot for Ron.


**A/n:** Hey guys, it's been awhile. Figured I'd get up something for Ron's birthday! Happy birthday Ron! I love you!

Also, this is a bit of a practice in first person point of view. Me and my sis are gonna co-write a fic at some point and I need to familiarize myself with the writing style we'll be using.

**Disclaimer:** I have all the HP books, movies, and the 12 month calendar. But, alas, I do not own Harry Potter.

**Ship:** Do you honestly have to ask anymore? R/Hr, duh.

**Summary:** "Hermione reminisces on a birthday gift she gave to Ron many years ago."

**Setting:** Well, technically after DH but before the epilogue. But half the story deals with Ron and Hermione as the parents of a seven year old Hugo and nine year old Rosie, and the other half deals with their blooming relationship almost a year after the end of the Second War.

**Rated:** PG, as per usual, for mild violence and very little swearing, which is quite unusual for me. Oh, wait, there's a tiny snogging scene too. You know, at some point I'll have to write a story with a good long snog in it, because I have yet to do so.

**Dedication:** Oh, bah, I dunno…dedicated to Ron, cause it's his birthday. (Is it sad to dedicate a story to a fictional character?)

**Final A/n:** I'm tired; on with the story!

* * *

**Knights with Firewhiskey**

**By dieselwriter

* * *

**

"Hugo, you're gonna get in _trouble_!"

"Rosie, be quiet!"

"You gotta put that back! That doesn't belong to you!"

"Shut it, Rosie!"

"MUM!"

The thunderstorm raging outside had no chance of being heard over the shouts and screams of my children. I rubbed my eyes wearily and dropped my quill on the report I would have to finish later.

"Mum, Mum, MUM!" Rosie shrieked as she ran into the room, her brother right at her heels. "Tell Hugo to put it back!"

"Mum, Rosie's tattling!"

Don't get me wrong, I love my children; but there are times when I want to strangle them.

"Mu-u-um!"

Right now was one of those times.

"Rosie, Hugo, what is it?"

Rosie gave her best scowl as she pointed at her younger brother, who was clutching something tight in his fist. "Hugo stole it!"

"It? What it?"

Hugo looked uncomfortable, which was quite a change compared to the usual guilty look he'd give when he was caught stealing things from his older sister.

"Hugo, give it here."

Hugo fidgeted slightly but did not cough up the item in his hand.

"Hugo got it from Daddy's study!"

"Daddy's study?" I asked distractedly as I pried the 'it' out of Hugo's hand. I looked at the small chess piece in my hand and I smiled. "Hugo, you know you're not supposed to go in there without permission."

"I just wanted to see it," Hugo mumbled.

"What is it, Mum?" Rosie interrupted, tugging at my hand so as to see what I had confiscated from her younger brother.

"Mummy gave it to Dad when they were younger," Hugo said, his eyes downcast.

"How did you know that?" I asked, surprised. Why would Ron share something like this with our seven year old son?

"He told me," Hugo said, shuffling his feet.

"I can't believe your father kept this," I muttered, turning the chess piece in my hand so Rosie could see and stop tugging at it.

"I don't get it…" Rosie said, curiosity shining in her eyes. "Why'd you give him a knight, Mummy?"

I smiled again as I rotated the piece so I could see its face. The storm raged outside but there was finally calm in the house.

"Well, I bought it for his 19th birthday…."

* * *

After the war had ended, I went back to Hogwarts to finish off my last year properly, and Ron went to put Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes back together, sans one Weasley twin. He and George had finished repairing the shop over the summer, and it was now prospering just as it always had. 

And since I've been back at Hogwarts for the second term Ron sent me letter after letter about how excited he was for his birthday. And he was right to be excited; we've spent most of the day together and had the time of our lives here in Hogsmeade.

And now we were capping off the night with two butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks.

"So Harry really spent his first date in _Madam Puddifoot's_?" Ron asked incredulously. We had passed the small tea shop on our way over and I'd finally finished telling him the story. He'd interrupted quite often with a long hard laugh.

"That's what he told me," I replied with a smile. "You're not going to harass him about it, are you?"

Ron took a long swig of his drink. "Wouldn't dream of it," he replied with a smile Fred would have been proud of.

I rolled my eyes and took a glance around the pub. Considering the late time, I was surprised to find Madam Rosmerta still serving a trio of hooded patrons at the bar.

"So, Hermione, did I thank you for my gift?" Ron asked, itching his arm as he spoke. The sweater I had knitted him fit rather poorly, but he didn't seem to mind when I gave it to him as a present earlier.

"Yes, you did," I said, returning my attention to him. "Twice, in fact."

"Well, I just can't believe I finally got a sweater that isn't maroon," Ron replied with a large smile. I chose blue for the sole purpose that it brought out his eyes spectacularly. "You should make one for yourself and then we can match!"

His eyes glistened with childish mirth and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I love it when you laugh like that," Ron said, seemingly offhandedly.

I felt myself blushing as I took a glance around the pub. Madam Rosmerta seemed to be having a bit of trouble with the obviously inebriated patrons.

Ron took my hand and my attention was immediately brought back to him. He smiled nervously at me. "I love you, Hermione."

I knew my grin was exceedingly goofy, but I couldn't help it. We'd been dating since the end of the war, but this was the first time he'd ever told me he'd love me. No, wait, technically this was the second time. But I could hardly count the first time, because I was helping him with homework: he'd say anything if it meant getting out of a Snape essay.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as Ron gave me a rather disconcerted look, as if he were disappointed. I realized quickly that I hadn't said anything in almost a minute, and rather shouted, "I love you too!"

I was sure the late-night pub-goers were staring at us by now, and I flushed even deeper. But Ron seemed rather relieved, and that spurred me on to lean forward and kiss him.

Talking about his feelings might be something Ron wasn't fantastic with, but snogging certainly was, so we were both quite displeased when Madam Rosmerta came over a few minutes later.

"Excuse me, but we're about to close up. You'll have to take that outside."

Given that this woman had inadvertently poisoned one of us exactly two years prior, I thought her tone could have been a lot warmer.

"Sorry," Ron said, ears aglow.

I threw the barmaid a fierce glare, but we left the pub and stepped out onto the cold main street hand-in-hand.

"I can't believe how rude she was!" I exclaimed once we were a bit away from the pub.

"Well, it is three in the morning," Ron replied with a grin.

"What? No, it can't be…I have classes tomorrow morning!" I replied, somewhat panicked. I would be completely useless in History of Magic if I didn't get a good sleep tonight.

"At least you don't have to—" Ron interrupted himself with a loud yawn, "work an eight hour shift tomorrow."

"What've you got to work that long for?" I asked, confused. "It's a Wednesday; you can't be that busy."

"Yeah, that's what I said," Ron said. "Go ask George. He's convinced that two people on staff equals understaffed. Makes no sense to me, but I deal with it."

"You should talk to him abo—" my remark was completely interrupted as I felt something wallop me across the back of my head. Ron's grunt told me he was experiencing the same feeling, and we both fell to the cold street.

But just as quickly as I was thrown to the ground I was picked up by the back of the cloak and set on my feet. Someone grabbed me roughly by the neck and thrust a lit wand tip into my face. I was disoriented by the blinding light and tried to pry off the hand on my throat in vain. I was having trouble breathing.

"Your purse," a strong scent of alcohol seized me and I wanted to gag. "And any other…" even blinded, I could tell he was smiling, "_valuables_."

I heard scuffles from behind and knew Ron was fighting back. I knew my wand was tucked in the depths of my cloak and would need a distraction to find it.

The man who held me suddenly released me as he threw me against a wall. I coughed, attempting to breathe steadily once again.

"Now!" he shouted harshly, and I searched my cloak in an attempt to find my purse. My shaking fingers fumbled over a gift I was going to give Ron before he left, and I found myself clutching on to it tightly with my left hand. As I continued searching for my purse with my right, I took a glance to see if I could find him.

I couldn't see past the man with the wand-lit tip. His hood hid his face but I knew he was still smiling at me and I shivered.

"Please, missus," the man slurred his words, "sometime tonight. It's cold out."

I finally found the purse in my cloak. I held it out, and he reached for it.

"You'll regret taking that."

I gasped and clutched tightly to the purse in my right hand and Ron's gift still in my left. That sounded like….

"What're you want?" the man asked, turning away from me.

"Get out of here," Ron said, brandishing nothing but his fists.

The drunk laughed. "And what're ya gonna do?" he replied, waving his wand in front of Ron tantalizingly. "You've got no weapon."

"Don't need one," Ron replied, a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Oh no?" the drunk returned, laughing again. "_Depulso_!"

I watched, helpless, as the spell hit Ron and he was knocked to the ground. The drunk advanced towards Ron, and I seized my chance. I dropped the purse but still held on to the gift and ran towards him and jumped on his back.

"So what were you sayin', ginge— _OI_! _Gerroff me_!"

I tightened my grip around the man's neck, and he started to choke. He jabbed his wand in my face, but before he could utter an incantation, Ron was back and sent him a right hook. I winced as I heard something crack, and I let go of the man before he was sent crashing to ground.

I looked up from the unmoving form and saw Ron panting, heavily. He smiled at me before moving around the unconscious man on the ground to give me a hug.

"I, I got this for you," I spoke between breaths and held out the gift for him.

He gave me a funny look as he turned the gift in his hand.

"Sorry, I forgot to wrap it," I replied, feeling a little nervous.

"Is this a knight?" he asked, ignoring my comment.

"Well, well yeah," I said. "It reminded me of our first year."

I saw him grin through the darkness. "I love it."

I smiled and hugged him to me tightly again.

* * *

"So, so you and Dad beat off the bad guys!" 

"All by yourself?"

"Absolutely," I answered. I smiled at the awed faces that stared back at me. "We fought in the Second War; we weren't about to let some common thief get the best of us."

"Cool," Hugo and Rosie answered at the same time.

The fire in the fireplace suddenly glowed green as my husband stepped out.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" both our son and daughter were at his side at an instant, tugging at his cloak.

"What? What? What?" Ron replied, sounding slightly weary. He's been dealing with a tough case this week, and I knew how tired he must be.

"Mum told us about this!" Rosie said, thrusting up the small chess piece for Ron's inspection. "You and her, you beat that guy without a wand!"

Ron took the knight and looked at it, confused. "We did what?"

"You took him out with just one punch!" Hugo replied, giving his sister a slight jab to the arm.

"Hugo!" Rosie shouted, holding her arm and looking at her brother threateningly.

Hugo wasted no time in bolting from the room, his sister right on his heels.

Ron turned the piece over again in his hand, still inspecting it.

"So, I took the guy out with just one punch?" he said, turning his attention away from the chess piece to look at me.

I blushed but didn't look away. "Ron, he's seven; what was I supposed to say?"

Ron scowled. "The truth would've been a good start."

"You're their father, Ron. They look up to you; I'm not going to take that away from them yet."

"You think they'd look down on me? They'd think me weak, if they knew the real story?" he replied, obviously hurt.

"Of course not, that's not what I meant," I said soothingly. "You're their hero, Ron. I couldn't take away their innocence, not with that story." Ron continued to look dejected. "Why did you keep it, anyway?"

He carefully laid the piece down on the desk before answering. "It reminds me of what I strive to be. The knight; the defender."

* * *

I finally found the purse in my cloak. I held it out, and the drunk reached for it. But suddenly, a calm, commanding, Ron-sounding voice filled my head. 

_Don't give away your only advantage._

As the man lumbered toward me, wand pointing threateningly at my chest, I launched the small purse as far away from me as I could. It sailed right over the head of the drunken man. He turned around to search for the purse, and I took off as fast as I could in the opposite direction, thoughts only for Ron and for getting the hell out of here.

I made it down the end of the alley and turned right, searching in my cloak for my wand all the while. I was still clutching Ron's gift in my left as I quickly found my wand. I turned right down a new alley and saw that it led up to the main street when I heard a shout.

"_I'll kill you_!"

My heart jumped in my throat, and I was finding it hard to breathe again.

That was Ron's voice.

I ran down the rest of the alleyway and stopped just short of the entrance to the main street, not wanting to give away my position. Wand firmly in hand, I glanced around the side of the building to see what was happening.

Ron was on the ground, shouting at three men. Together I recognized them as the men who had harassed Madam Rosmerta earlier. They must have followed us all the way from the pub. I could also see that one of them held my purse.

"_Give Hermione back or I'll kill every last one of you_!" Ron was shouting from the ground.

The three drunken men laughed at the desperation in Ron's voice. "C'mon," the one who held my purse told the other two, "let's get outta here."

The three shot down an alley, and Ron desperately tried to follow. He was hurt.

"_I'll fucking kill ya_!" he only half-shouted now. "_Give her back_!"

Tears were in my eyes as I realized Ron was crying. He collapsed back to the ground and pounded his fists on the ground.

"Ron!" I shouted as I ran around the corner and to him. "Ron, it's fine, I'm okay!"

I couldn't hear him crying anymore, and he looked up toward me. He had tears in his eyes. "Her-Hermione?"

I sniffed as I reached him and fell to my knees beside him. "Oh Ron, what did they do to you?"

Ron's nose was bleeding freely, and he was clutching his side in a way that made me think his ribs might be injured. But he smiled at me as he snuggled into my stomach, not caring about staining my clothes with his blood.

I stroked his hair and comforted him as best as I could, but I knew this was more than just a bloody nose.

"Ron, I'm okay; why don't we go up to the school and have Madam Pomfrey check you out?" I said after a few minutes.

"I shouldn't be your boyfriend anymore," I heard him mutter despondently.

"Now why would you say that? Then who else would I get to bleed all over me?" I replied, but I couldn't bring a smile to my face.

"I can't protect you," he said, and I could hear the utter dejection in his voice. My heart broke.

"That's not true at all," I returned. I remembered what I was holding. "See this? I got you another present."

He looked at the knight in my hand and his faced screwed up before he put his face in my lap again. "That's not me," I heard him whisper.

"It reminded me of first year," I said, stroking his hair again. "You were my knight for me. If it wasn't for you, Harry never would have gotten to Quirrell in time."

"Didn't matter…Dumbledore already knew about it," Ron replied miserably.

"Well, Dumbledore didn't go into the Forbidden Forest to have a chat with Acromantulas, now did he?" I said softly.

"I was scared the whole bloody time; Harry did all the work, I just sat there," Ron answered. "Fang was more help than I was."

I couldn't help it as a small grin spread across my face. "But you were the one to push Harry out of the way before he was attacked by the Grim."

"Wasn't the Grim, it was Sirius," Ron said. "And I was useless when it came to the Department of Mysteries, and when Bellatrix was torturing you at Malfoy Manor…." I could feel him shudder, and I lost any trace of a smile. "I wanted it to be me."

"I didn't," I answered easily. "Not for one second was I upset when Bellatrix chose me over you.

"Do you have any idea how I felt when you were poisoned, Ron?"

He didn't reply.

"Probably the same way you feel now," I continued on. "Useless. Afraid of what I could have lost. And the worst part was that we were fighting. I didn't even get the chance to tell you that I was sorry."

I heard him sniff. "Wasn't your fault."

"Not all my fault, no. But some of it was. And I just know that if we hadn't been fighting, I would have been with you on your birthday. You wouldn't have had that love potion, and we would have had an excellent time.

"Did I ever give you your birthday present?"

Ron finally looked up at me and shook his head.

"I didn't think you'd get me one."

"Well, I did," I said. "I bought you a bottle of Firewhiskey."

Ron stared at me wide-eyed. "You're lying."

I grinned mischievously at him. "Nope, I still have it. I decided to save it for Harry's coming of age, so we could enjoy it together. Unfortunately, we were at the Burrow, and I don't know how pleased your mum would have been if she found us drinking Firewhiskey in your bedroom."

I had to stifle a laugh at Ron's captivated face. After a minute he replied, "You still have it?"

I nodded. "Still have it. Want to come find it with me?"

He nodded this time and I smiled down at him. I helped him to his feet, making sure he didn't injure himself anymore than he already was. And as we made our way awkwardly back to the castle, I kept on smiling.

* * *

A/n: Four things: 

1. I'm going away for Spring Break to New York City! WOOT! So I probably won't be online for a week. BOO!

2. If you're ever faced with a mugger who wants your purse, throw it away from you and run in the opposite direction. The things you learn in a self defense class…smart one that Hermione.

3. Happy birthday Ron! Again!

4. Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Review!

Don't let the Muggles get you down!  
dieselwriter

P.S.- It's five thirty in the morning; any grammar/spelling mistakes can be attributed to lack of sleep. I promised myself I'd get this up before I left, and I leave in 3 hours.


End file.
